This invention relates generally to communication technology, and more particularly to the selective disabling of communication devices in response to the presence of one or more predetermined conditions.
Personal communication devices have become widely popular in the recent past. This burgeoning popularity may be attributed to improved coverage and service as well as declining costs. The proliferation of communication devices, particularly cellular telephones, however, has had an undeniably negative effect on public safety. Perhaps the most pernicious aspect of increased cellular telephone usage has been the attendant increase in motor vehicle accidents, attributable in large part to drivers using cellular telephones while driving. It is widely known and accepted that using the cellular telephone while driving presents a significant distraction to the driver. Manual dialing of a cellular telephone is, in particular, believed to significantly degrade the driver""s ability to control the vehicle, be adequately aware of the ever-changing driving environment, and to exercise sufficient judgment. In fact, in recognition of the significant threat to public safety posed by inappropriate cellular telephone usage while driving, most states in the United States are considering legislation that would limit operation of a cellular telephone while driving to emergency situations only.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to enhance public safety by encouraging the appropriate use of cellular telephones and other communication devices. In particular, the use of communication devices while driving or in other environment-inappropriate situations is to be discouraged.
According to the present invention, a methodology, system, and structure which provide for selectively disabling a communication device, such as a cellular telephone, when the presence of one or more forbidden conditions is detected in an environment in which the communication device is located. According to the methodology of the present invention, a trigger signal indicative of the presence of a condition for which the communication device should be disabled is generated. The trigger signal is received by an RF transmitter, thereby causing the RF transmitter to generate a weak RF field in response. Further, according to the methodology, a communication device receiving the weak RF field is disabled as a result of receiving the weak RF field. Disabling the communication device can mean powering-down the communication device, disabling the communication interface, such as a keypad, of the communication device, and disabling all but valid, programmed emergency uses of the communication interface during the existence of one or more forbidden conditions. In the case of a mobile vehicular environment, a forbidden condition may be the movement of the vehicle in which the RF transmitter is placed.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a communication system comprises an environment, either stationary or potentially mobile, and a communication device. The environment has an RF transmitter and an electric system capable of generating a trigger signal representative of the presence of one or more forbidden conditions that require the disablement of the communication device. The communication device is located within the environment and has a control element and a communication interface. When the presence of one or more forbidden conditions is detected, the electric system generates the trigger signal. The trigger signal causes the RF transmitter to transmit a weak RF signal and field. When the communication device detects the weak RF field, the control function generates a control signal that disables the communication device. In the event that the environment is a potentially mobile vehicle, the communication device is located within a passenger compartment of the vehicle and the trigger signal generated by the electric system may be representative of the vehicle speed when the vehicle is in motion. The electric system generates the trigger signal when the vehicle has reached a predetermined value of speed.